This invention relates to ring toss gains and more particularly to such gamess which can be progressively increased in difficulty as the game player becomes more adept and skilled in the use thereof.
Numerous tossing games have been disclosed in the prior art, The problem with all of these games is that they are not adaptable to the skill of the player. Once a player becomes adept in the use thereof there is no means provided whereby the parameters of the game may be varied so that increasing skill is required to successfully play the game.